Harry Potter Dumbledores death
by Supermassive Asshole
Summary: This story is based on this: What happens if Draco Malfoy tries to kill Dumbledore the second before Snape manages to do?
1. The tower

Harry Potter

Dumbledore's death

I do not write on behalf of JK Rowling, or anyone else. I do not own anything in this story, except from the action. I also write on my way, because I own my way of writing. I do not write Rowling's way, because I do not own her way to write. Hope you like my way to write at least one third as much as you like Rowling way to write. And it is a long time since I've read the books, so something in this story may be incorrect / false. Yours sincerely, densmore. One more thing. It's not so stupid giving a review, eh?

A little intro. The first words come from Draco Malfoy's mouth, as he kills Dumbledore. Now I won't give more details.

Chapter 1: The Tower

"Avada Kedavra," screamed Draco suddenly, before Dumbledore was able to hear more of the Death Eaters insults. Harry saw Snape sprinkle a little bit, and then see him pull Draco with him down the stairway, where they had come and Amycus cried triumphantly.

Harry heard the last small hints of triumphantly cries drown in all the high explosions that rose in step with that more and more wizards came up the floors. Then he remembered running after them, because he had been stunned by the latest events. But if he were able to run, he'd fall, because he was stuck. He was unable to move even an inch.

_Dumbledore has to be alive,_ he thought, _I am still bound by his spell! _Harry felt a wave of pleasure wash away the cold feeling of sorrow which had been creeping inside him, like a killer in the night. But the murderer had not killed anybody, not this night. Malfoy was obviously just strong enough that he managed to knock out some, hitherto unknown time.

The sound of feet pounding against the slabs which formed the stairs, made him aware that there was something called reality. He only hoped that it was the Phoenix-order who found him first. He saw a number of black figures coming up the stairs. They formed a circle on the floor around Dumbledore, unable to see him, because he had the invisibility cloak on. One he hadn't heard the voice of before, said: "He is dead. Finally." He raised his wand to the sky, and high up there came into view a giant green skull, with a snake snarling out of the mouth. The Dark Mark. Death Eaters ran into the castle again.

More shouts and explosions reached way up the stairs as the fighting came closer. Harry could actually see green, blue and red rays that collided with the walls of the staircase, and made a hole about ten inches in diameter each time a ray hit. He wondered what would happen if one of the beams hit him. It could happen, whether he was invisible or not. If so, he only hoped that there was not one of the unforgivable curses.

"Stupefy! Stupefy,"he heard someone shouting, followed by another "someone", which sent expelliarmus-spells everywhere. These "someone's" happened to Professor McGonagall and Ron. Harry wanted to shout to them, but found out, again, that Dumbledore was alive, and that his formula bound him harder than any kind of gag.

"Come on, Ron, we have to find a place to hide up here," he heard Professor McGonagall say. Ron did not hesitate and ran off. Then he stumbled into Dumbledore and he fell on top of the headmaster. Harry saved this perverse memory for future use, so he could let Ron see the memory in a pensieve, when Harry learned how it was done.

Professor McGonagall stepped easily over Dumbledore and the principal said, "No reason to waste time hugging a dead man, Ron. Even how sad it is, we do not have time. "Ron dragged himself up and continued.

Now came a couple of Death Eaters up the stairway. "I saw'em when'ey ran up the stairs," said one, with a strong dialect. The second, the lower of the two, remained silent. Ron and Professor McGonagall had just managed to crouch together in the shadows, in the far corner of the tower. Harry could hear them whisper, in a low, intensive tone.

Suddenly, Ron rose to his feet and screamed "Petrificus Totalis," and one of the Death Eaters stiffened. And then, before the other had time to respond, Professor McGonagall made the other unable to move. Then Ron and McGonagall was about to make it into the castle. But then, for the second time in just as many minutes, Ron crashed with his full weight into another body. Harry nearly lost my breath when Ronny crashed into him.

"What the hell-" he heard Ron wheeze. Then he fumbled in front of him, straight at Harry. He found Harry's cloak, and pulled it off. "Harry!" He croaked, amazed, "what are you doing here?" McGonagall broke him off. "We do not have time for this, Ron", and then she waved her wand, and Harry had control over his limbs again.

"Dumbledore is not dead, is he?" asked Professor McGonagall. "I doubt it, since it was he that stunned me, and when Malfoy tried to kill him, it didn't release me," answered Harry. "Then I think we must try to wake him," she said. She pointed her wand at Dumbledore's face. "Primitive, I know, but quite effective. Aquamenti." The jet of water hit the headmaster in the middle of his face. He cleared his throat and coughed for a while, but eventually Harry could see a small gap between his eyelids.

"Ahh ... oh my god … I must certainly ask to be admitted to a psychiatric clinic ... for I am not alive, but I still think I am ... one part believe it, while the other says it's the other way around ... split personality , not good, not good, "he said, loudly and clearly. Ron and Harry giggled. Another good memory, thought Harry.

McGonagall helped headmaster Dumbledore up on his feet. When he had found oput where and who he was, he said: "Impressive. Very impressive, I have to say. And hey, Harry and Ron, and hey, Minerva. "McGonagall wrinkled her eyebrows"What is impressive?" Dumbledore laughed a little.

"Haven't you noticed that I've been really ... eh ... kind to Mr. Malfoy ever since Harry came back from the cemetery, with news of Voldemort's resurrection?" McGonagall looked more like a question mark now than ever before Harry and Ron had seen her. They grinned at each other.

"Well, I asked Madam Pomfrey to give him more free time if he was injured, whether it was just a little pimple on his chin or something serious. And do you remember that I asked all teachers to give him a little less homework, almost little enough to not be discovered, but enough for my plan to work. I predicted that Voldemort could use him to kill somebody, whether it was me or not. My plan was that if I made him a bit weaker than the average wizard, then maybe it could save lives. "

McGonagall's, Ron's and Harry's gaping face's was interrupted by Tonks, who came rushing up the stairs. "What are you standing here for? Come down and help us, we need reinforcements! "

TO BE CONTINUED...LOL.

I work with chapter 2 while you read this, assuming that I haven't posted it as well.

Hope you enjoyed it, even if it seemed a bit short to me.

Signed: densmore


	2. A couple of deaths

Harry Potter

Dumbledores death

I do not write on behalf of JK Rowling, or anyone else. I do not own anything in this story, but the action. I also write on my way, I own way of writing. I do not write in Rowlings way, because I do not own their way to write on. Hope you like my way to write at least a third as much as you like Rowlings way to write on. And it is a long time since I've read the books, so something in this story may be incorrect / false. Yours, densmore. One more thing. It had not been so stupid to give a review, eh?

If I get good reviews at the previous chapter and this, then I will continue with the story.

Let chapter 2 begin!

Chapter 2: A couple of deaths

Tonks waved her arms and pointed, fidgety, down the stairs. Dumbledore ran down, and the rest chased his heels.

They came out of the staircase. They were met by empty frames of the paintings, and all over the place the walls, the ceiling and the floor were full of holes. Harry saw at once that the Order of the Phoenix were suffering from low numbers, and they hid behind the armors and the statues while the Death Eaters fired curses, spells and not so few unforgivable curses.

Dumbledore was the first to do anything. He made himself invisible, because he was, after all, supposed to be dead. Then he fired a stunning formula, and not long after, all the newcomers, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Ron, Harry and Tonks, were gone to help the others. The ones that were there from before was Lupin, Ginny and Neville.

A few minutes later, Harry hid behind a statue of Journy the Adventurous as he saw Remus Lupin being hit by a bright green beam. Lupin was tossed up in the air and hit the floor with a bang, a few meters from where Tonks hid. Lupin would not move anymore. Harry saw Tonks' face whiten with rage and shock. Harry felt it too. Shock. Rage. But obviously not as much as Tonks, because she did something of the last she was going to do in her whole life that night.

She threw herself out from where she sat, and with a wild shriek she sent a killing curse right in the head of the Death Eater who had just killed Lupin. But now she was very vulnerable, so Harry decided that he would cover her until she had gotten back to her hiding spot. He paralyzed the first he saw that aimed at her, then disarmed the second and the third. But Tonks had no intentions to find a place to hide. She jumped behind the enemy lines, and managed to stun and paralyze four or five of the Death Eaters before she fell to the ground, struck by the murdering curse.

Harry pulled together behind statue he sat behind. First Lupin, and then Tonks. _It hasn't happened,_ he thought,_ Dumbledore knocked me out up in the tower, instead of making me stiff._ He hit himself in the arm, hard. "Ouch," he said aloud. _Then again, no,_ he thought. The Death Eaters had managed to release their own from the curses Tonks had caused some of them.

But then, suddenly, Snape came in and ordered the Death Eaters to retreat because the mission was completed. Death Eathers set up shields around themselves, and ran after Snape while the spells the Order of the Phoenix sent them bounced off the shields that surrounded them.

When the final Death Eater disappeared out of sight, Dumbledore allowed himself to make himself visible again, and to Harry's surprise, Dumbledore sat right next to him. Then Dumbledore walked to Tonks' dead body, then place it aside Lupin's body. Harry could hear the quiet crying, it sounded as if the whole room seemed to cry silently to itself. It rang in Harry's ears, now that all the noise couldn't be heard anymore, and it was quiet as in a graveyard. A little gallows humour, he could afford that. He went to the others, who had gathered around Tonks and Lupin.

Dumbledore moved a little. "They died with honour, that much can I say. But I could have spared myself to think about that their lives had lasted a little longer if it weren't for a false horcrux." Harry remembered the horcrux. "The horcrux! Where is it?" Dumbledore threw it to Harry. He studied it. "False?" He asked. "Yes. I doubt that the real can be opened that easy, and I doubt that it will contain the note that's inside this one. "

Harry opened the horcrux. A small piece of paper fell out of it. Harry picked it up and read it.

_"To the Dark Lord_," he read aloud. "_I know I will be dead long before you read this, but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match, you will be mortal once more. –R.A.B._

Harry folded the note together and put it in the false horcrux again. "What does this mean?" he asked. Dumbledore thought for a moment before he said: "It doesn't matter, except that we must start from the beginning again. And with fewer resources." He gesticulated towards the Lupus and Tonks"Maybe we are lucky, and Mr. Black was able to destroy horcrux before Voldemort killed him." Professor McGonagall gasped. "Y- y- you don't mean that it was- was- Regulus Black?" Dumbledore nodded. "He is the only one with the right qualifications to be the one who stole the horcrux. He knew enough about Voldemort and the horcruxes to link them together. And he regret becoming a Death Eater when he had been in Voldemort's ranks for a while, which made him more likely to try to kill him. And he has the right initials, Regulus Arcturus Black. Yes, it has to be him."

No one said anything for a while before Hagrid crashed into the room. "What's going on here? Snape came r'nning down the park, altogether with Mr. Malfoy. And did you know what'ey did, headmaster? 'Ey set my cabin on fire when I asked'em what'ey did! And-" principal Dumbledore stopped his mouth with a wave of his hand. "Thank you, thank you, Hagrid. I understand what you mean. But we cannot worry about it now. We must gather all down in the sick room. Then I want all teachers to gather all students who are out in the hallways. They should have heard all the noise. You may do so, Minerva." Professor McGonagall hurried away, in the direction of the teacher's room.

They went down the stairs to the sick room without hitting some students, but they encountered Argus Filch. He glanced at the temporary stretcher they had made to the bodies of Lupin and Tonks. He shuddered a bit, but his voice was as always when he said: "Dumbledore! Students out in the hallways! They tumble around like drunk garden gnomes, they have to be punished!" Dumbledore continued to walk, and he spoke over his shoulder as they passed Filch. "Get them into their houses, but do not give them any kind of punishment. Tell them that there has been Death Eaters in the castle, and that they should stay away from the hallways to be secure. They walked away from Filch' gaping mouth.

Five minutes after, they came to the sick room. Madam Pomfrey gasped of shock when she saw the dead ones. "What has happened?" she asked, with a lump in her throat. For some reason, it was Ron who answered first. "Death Eaters," he said simply. Madam Pomfrit nodded understandingly.

In the sick room Mr. and Mrs. Weasley already had found themselves a couple of chairs, and sat shoulder to shoulder over another bed. Fleur was standing on the other side of bed and gasped aloud when she saw the dead. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley turned around.

They had great help from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley for lifting the bodies on hospital beds, and covered them with white sheets. Harry saw shining tears everywhere, as they turned the attention towards the two fallen members of the Order of the Phoenix. "'Ow it happen?" she said, with her characteristic, french dialect. Now it was headmaster Dumbledore's turn to respond. "They were killed in the battle against the Death Eaters up in the castle," he said, with a firm voice. Mrs. Weasley sniffled again, but it was the last sound for many minutes.

Hagrid was the first to see who was in the other bed, the one which Fleur and the Weasleys sat beside when they entered the room. "Who's in tha' bed?" he asked. Mr. Weasley replied. "Bill." Ron was on him immediately. "What happened to'im?" he gasped. Now it was Fleur who responded. "'E was attecked by 'Reyback, the crezy 'ere'olf. 'E 'on't die, Medame 'Omfrey says. Ronny dumpet ned i en stol. 'E will be good again, so I'll ma'ry 'im." Ronny dumped down in a chair.

Later, when all slept in the sick room, whether there were beds, chairs or sofas people slept in, Harry suddenly woke up. It was dark outside. He was surprised to see Dumbledore staring intense at him from the other side of the room. It was as if his eye had power to wake Harry.

Dumbledore motioned for them to leave the sick room. When Harry and Dumbledore was outside of the sick room, as silently as possibly, so he wouldn't wake the others, Dumbledore spoke. "I have something I want to tell you, but first we must go up to my office. I cannot tell you unless I show you something that I have there. Follow me, but do not talk." They moved up the floors, and Harry wasn't surprised when Dumbledore said "Cranial cakes" to the big gorgon who blocked the entrance to the stairs that led up to the headmaster's office.

They placed themselves as they had so many times before, with Dumbledore behind the desk and Harry on a chair in front of it. Dumbledore opened a drawer and took out a box. He also took down the sword of Gryffindor from the wall.

TO BE CONTINUED…..LOL

Hope you liked Chapter 2, too. It was a little longer, which I think is fine xD

Signed: densmore


	3. Dumbledore's last wish

Harry Potter

Dumbledores death

I do not write on behalf of J. K. Rowling, or anyone else. I don't own anything in this story except the action. I also write in my way of writing, because I own my way of writing. I don't write in Rowlings way of writing, because I do not own her way of writing. I hope you enjoy my way of writing of at least a third as much as you like Rowlings way of writing. And it's a long time since I've read the books, so something in this story may be incorrect/false. Greetings, densmore. One more thing. It wouldn't be so stupid to give feedback, eh?

Hope you have liked the story thus far! I feel that I am putting out a new chapter every fifth day or something xD hope I get more reviews soon, because it's 0 so far… 25th of July, 2010. But many people are on vacation, it may also be an explanation. I've also been much on vacation now, so when I write this it's suddenly become 29th of July 2010 … Enough introduction. Let chapter 3 begin!

Chapter 3: Dumbledore's last wish

And finally he said something. "You surely remember all our meetings this year, which eventually showed you that Voldemort's secret was his horcruxes. Voldemort's diary was one, and Slytherin's amulet is one, assuming that young Mr. Black didn't destroy it." Then he took out a ring from the box on the table. "You may remember this from the memories I have shown you, and that I have put it on me a little this year. It was a Horcrux, until I destroyed it."

Harry was stunned. The ring had a big crack in the middle of the black stone that made the decoration. Dumbledore left Harry no time asking questions, but hurried on. "You surely remember why one of my hands had been destroyed," he said, and showed the right hand. "Lord Voldemort had posted a curse in the ring. Due to my weakened reactions, it caught me by surprise. If it hadn't been for professor Snape quick, young reactions, I wouldn't have been anything else than an entertaining story now, and I would have been so for almost a year already. "

"Back to curse. It's going to kill me soon, no matter how skilled professor Snape is with such curses. Soon may be days, maybe a week, if I'm lucky." Harry was going to protest, but the headmaster waved the fresh hand so that Harry would stop interrupting him." Harry. You, of all people, need to understand this. I'm going to die, and you know the reason why. But you mustn't distract your already pressured brain with it — you must focus on what I'm telling you now. I want you to find the rest of the horcruxes, and destroy them. Skip the next school year, for I am sure Hogwarths will be a very unsafe place for you, at least until Lord Voldemort is dead." Dumbledore leaned back, taking a break.

Harry could see how old he really was. It wasn't believable that something so present could seem so old. And that it would soon stop existing was a ridiculous thought. But when Harry saw him as he appeared now, old, sunken down in his old chair, with a dirty cloak and a hat, which fabric was loosening grip on its original shape, it seemed like he lived only due to the enormous forces and amounts of strong, best quality magic that lived within the depths of his cloak.

Dumbledore began again. "You can take Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger with you, if they want, but I think it would create a lot of mess if you anymore with you. I won't instruct any more now, except that I think Molly will be very disappointed if you, Hermione and Ron don't appear in Bill's and Fleur's wedding," he said with a spark in his eyes. "You can, of course, tell about this conversation and its contents to Ron and Hermione." His eyes had got back the usual penetrating blue x-ray gaze.

The next night, in an empty classroom, Harry told about the conversation he had with Dumbledore to Ron and Hermione. When he was finished, Ron looked quite troubled, while one single tear were glistening on Hermiones cheek.

Ron broke the silence first. "Well, he's a very old man. But how old is he, really?" Harry had no clear answer on this, but Hermione was not quite so helpless. "I think he was born in the late eighteenth century, but it was just something Slughorn said to me just passing on that of the meetings in the Slug Club …" Her voice died away. "It's strange that it isn't anything about it in one of those books you read all the time, Hermione," said Ron, a sense of humour in his voice. Hermione laughed. "It's not certain that Dumbledore want people to know how old he is, and he may have been hushing it down for all these decades. But I don't know how he manages to do so, as well known as he is in the world of magic."

"What about the horcruxes? And what he said about them? " asked Harry, to get the conversation on a path he knew a little more about, and that wasn't so sad. Ron shrugged. "I doubt he would tell you to find all the four remaining horcruxes if he didn't think you would manage to do so. But I don't know … it seems a little strange to think that we're going to kill You-know-who, now that we are so used to having him here." Hermione rose from the desk she was sitting on, and began to walk around in the classroom. "He must think we have a rather high chance of success, because I don't think he would have given us this… mission if we hadn't. I also fully understand why he didn't want us to tell anyone else about it. It may leak out if we tell it to anyone, and we'll have a much bigger chance if Voldemort-Oh, my God, Ron! – knew that we're looking for his horcruxes. "

Then it was silent for a long time. But then Harry remembered the wedding. "Dumbledore thinks we should stay long enough to be at the wedding of Bill and Fleur. He said that Mrs. Weasley wouldn't like it if we went to look for the horcruxes before it." Ron laughed. "He was absolutely right at that part. Mommy wouldn't simply 'not like' it, she would spit poison and shot lightning bolts out of her eyes if we went immediately, without being showing up on the wedding."

Hermione looked thoughtfull. "They will surely ask us what we are up to, when we tell them that we will be going soon. But we mustn't, under any kind of circumstances, tell anyone what we're up to do, or what we've done, before Voldemort is dead. Ronny, can't you stop to fear that name? You are going to help kill him in a few months." Ronny shook his head. "I grew up with a mum and a dad that said that he was the most feared of all magicians ever, so it's really etched into my brain, fearing that name. I won't stop fear it until he's dead." Hermione shook her head, stated.

Harry felt tired and sleepy. "I think it's getting quite late now." He looked at his watch. "Hey! We must hurry up, it's almost nine o'clock!" They were safely inside the Gryffindor's tower five minutes later.

The next day, when they came in the entrance to the great hall, they were met by a very serious professor McGonagall, who asked them to come with her. They went in the direction of the sick room. It turned out it was there they were going, too. There they found a nearly two dozens of people around a sick bed, among them Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, many of the teachers, Bill, who sat on a chair with Fleur standing behind it. Hagrid was there too, at the feet of the bed. Although these folks might be completely different in any other circumstance, they were quite similar now. Everyone was sad. Hagrid moved a little bit and did a little room for the newcomers, and Harry walked towards the bed. There, with his head on a pillow, was Albus Dumbledore.

"Harry," Dumbledore said, hoarse, "you must promise me to do what I have asked you to do." Harry nodded in agreement. "I will, headmaster, I will." Dumbledore looked quite satisfyed, if one excluded the constant twitching in his face, because of all the pain. "Good. Now I can die, knowing that Lord Voldemort is going to follow me in death. I am forever grateful to you, Harry Potter. "

Dumbledore's head sank in the pillow. A last sigh. And then he died.

That's all in this story. But I'm going to write a Demonata-story soon, so you may follow me there, if you want.

Signed: densmore


End file.
